Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Paradise Avian
Paradise Avians (極楽鳥, Gokurakuchō) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're huge yellow birds that can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Paradise Avians have 5 skills and a transformation: *Slash (0 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *Blast Attack (0 SP) *Blast Impulse / (160 SP) *Blast Tornado / (240 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Paradise Avians' main skills are Slash and Seal Attack. Occasionally they use Blast Attack or Blast Impulse instead, or in rare cases, Blast Tornado. When they run out of SP they only use Slash or Blast Attack. Paradise Avians can turn Viral at any moment. Partners Paradise Avians can have some partners to help them, twelve combinations are known: A Paradise Avian and a Meow ( ) Normal *3546 EXP / 4609 EXP (EXP Up) *951 Credits / 1236 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Paradise Avian *5123 EXP / 6659 EXP (EXP Up) *1039 Credits / 1350 Credits (Credits Up) A Paradise Avian and two Meows ( ) Normal *4464 EXP / 5803 EXP (EXP Up) *1373 Credits / 1784 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Paradise Avian *6041 EXP / 7853 EXP (EXP Up) *1461 Credits / 1899 Credits (Credits Up) Two Paradise Avians and a Meow ( ) Normal *6174 EXP / 8026 EXP (EXP Up) *1480 Credits / 1924 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Paradise Avian *7751 EXP / 10,076 EXP (EXP Up) *1568 Credits / 2038 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Paradise Avians *9328 EXP / 12,126 EXP (EXP Up) *1656 Credits / 2152 Credits (Credits Up) A Paradise Avian and Pinky ( ) Normal *3699 EXP / 4808 EXP (EXP Up) *656 Credits / 852 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Paradise Avian *5276 EXP / 6858 EXP (EXP Up) *744 Credits / 967 Credits (Credits Up) Two Paradise Avians and Pinky ( ) Normal *6327 EXP / 8225 EXP (EXP Up) *1185 Credits / 1540 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Paradise Avian *7904 EXP / 10,275 EXP (EXP Up) *1273 Credits / 1654 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Paradise Avians *9481 EXP / 12,325 EXP (EXP Up) *1361 Credits / 1769 Credits (Credits Up) A Paradise Avian, a Meow and Pinky ( ) Normal *4617 EXP / 6002 EXP (EXP Up) *1078 Credits / 1401 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Paradise Avian *6194 EXP / 8052 EXP (EXP Up) *1166 Credits / 1515 Credits (Credits Up) Two Paradise Avians, a Meow and Pinky ( ) Normal *7245 EXP / 9418 EXP (EXP Up) *1607 Credits / 2089 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Paradise Avian *8822 EXP / 11,468 EXP (EXP Up) *1695 Credits / 2203 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Paradise Avians *10,399 EXP / 13,518 EXP (EXP Up) *1783 Credits / 2317 Credits (Credits Up) A Paradise Avian and Ms. Pinky ( ) Normal *3597 EXP / 4676 EXP (EXP Up) *669 Credits / 869 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Paradise Avian *5174 EXP / 6726 EXP (EXP Up) *757 Credits / 984 Credits (Credits Up) Two Paradise Avians and Ms. Pinky ( ) Normal *6225 EXP / 8092 EXP (EXP Up) *1198 Credits / 1557 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Paradise Avian *7802 EXP / 10,142 EXP (EXP Up) *1286 Credits / 1671 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Paradise Avians *9379 EXP / 12,192 EXP (EXP Up) *1374 Credits / 1786 Credits (Credits Up) A Paradise Avian, a Meow and Ms. Pinky ( ) Normal *4515 EXP / 5869 EXP (EXP Up) *1091 Credits / 1418 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Paradise Avian *6092 EXP / 7919 EXP (EXP Up) *1179 Credits / 1532 Credits (Credits Up) Two Paradise Avians, a Meow and Ms. Pinky ( ) Normal *7143 EXP / 9285 EXP (EXP Up) *1620 Credits / 2106 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Paradise Avian *8720 EXP / 11,336 EXP (EXP Up) *1708 Credits / 2220 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Paradise Avians *10,297 EXP / 13,386 EXP (EXP Up) *1796 Credits / 2334 Credits (Credits Up) Two Paradise Avians ( ) Normal *5256 EXP / 6832 EXP (EXP Up) *1058 Credits / 1375 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Paradise Avian *6833 EXP / 8882 EXP (EXP Up) *1146 Credits / 1489 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Paradise Avians *8410 EXP / 10,933 EXP (EXP Up) *1234 Credits / 1604 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model Gallery Normal Paradise Avian Paradise Avian.png|A Paradise Avian Paradise AvianFront.png|A Paradise Avian (Front View) Paradise AvianSide.png|A Paradise Avian (Side View) Paradise AvianBack.png|A Paradise Avian (Back View) Viral Paradise Avian ShoebillViral.png|A Viral Paradise Avian ShoebillViralFront.png|A Viral Paradise Avian (Front View) ShoebillViralSide.png|A Viral Paradise Avian (Side View) ShoebillViralBack.png|A Viral Paradise Avian (Back View) ShoebillViralBlock.png|A Viral Paradise Avian defending himself. ShoebillViralLowHP.png|A Viral Paradise Avian at low HP. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Avian Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies